


Just A Taste

by dantewhitecrow



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: M/M, Soft Vore but dreaming of Hardcore Vore, Vore, it's not explicit or graphic but it's still vore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantewhitecrow/pseuds/dantewhitecrow
Summary: Shiro just wants Kuroh to eat him alive, ok?





	Just A Taste

At four in the morning, Shiro wakes up. 

He lays still, staring at the slanted rays of light that cut across the bedroom wall from the streetlamps.   
He listens, hears nothing.   
Slipping from the sheets, he stealthily makes his way out into the hall. His end goal is the living room. As his feet whisper across the carpet, barely stirring the fibers, he approaches the spare futon where Kuroh is passed out, lying on his back. Shiro tip toes to the edge and kneels beside the sleeping swordsman.

“Kuroh?” Shiro says quietly.

He does not stir, breathing steadily.

“Kuuuurooh~.” Shiro murmurs once more.

No response. He is sound asleep.

Shiro wiggles his toes and grips his knees in a moment of anticipation. Slowly, he reaches out and touches two of his fingers to Kuroh’s lips. They’re warm and dry, only a little bit cracked. Gently, he pushes his index finger between those warm, cracked lips and Shiro sucks in his breath. 

Hot.

The heat from within feels like, for a moment, it might burn him. Trying not to tremble, Shiro slides the pad of his finger along the slick gumline and the smooth, pearly teeth. With the tenderness of handling a newborn bird, he takes Kuroh’s jaw in his other hand and delicately pries his teeth apart, just enough to slip his fingers in. Shiro lets go, and Kuroh’s jaw reflexively closes, his teeth clamping down on Shiro’s fingers up to the first knuckle. Shiro covers his own mouth with his free hand to stifle his sigh.   
It hurts, Kuroh’s central incisors, digging into the soft skin, imprinting their mark across the knuckles. His tongue is wet, and hot, hotter than his lips and Shiro can’t help but press against it, wondering how it would feel to go deeper and deeper, into the dark and heat and wet of Kuroh’s body.   
After a few moments to relish, Shiro reclaims his digits, with every ounce of care as earlier, and fluffs Kuroh’s pillow for good measure. 

He rises, silent as the morning fog, and retreats to his bedroom, cradling his soon to be bruised fingers. He’ll have to think of some excuse as to why he would have bite marks on him, but that was future Shiro’s problem. 

Slipping back into his own bed, he rolls to face the wall, and drifts back to sleep, dreaming of fangs, and gaping mouths, and Kuroh’s hands.


End file.
